


Sexy Texts for Sexy Times

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Play, Ball Sucking, Creampie, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Groping, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Dia is finishing up her student council and idol club work when she gets a sext from Mari. The first in an escalating series of requests that make it clear Mari wants Dia to come over to her hotel room and do her right now. Dia may be miffed about having her work interrupted, but when it comes to lovemaking with Mari, she'll go all out.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Sexy Texts for Sexy Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



Dia was supposed to be getting work done. She had been sitting in the club room that Aqours used for awhile now, looking over the stacks of student council paperwork and trying to decide on what to do for their next song. As she pondered on these thoughts, Dia felt a buzzing in her pocket. It was a faint buzzing, barely more feedback than a video game controller. She had set her phone on silent mode for the day, setting an example as the student council president, but that silence was very loud when it was buzzing right next to her crotch.

Dia was a futanari. She wasn’t any different from the other girls, except that between her pussy and her pubic hair, she had a dick. Most of the time, it was soft and not that noticeable in her panties, but Dia, despite her harsh demeanor, had lewd thoughts as much as anybody else. As an idol fanatic, her fantasies were more along the lines of flashing her panties on stage or a handshake event that turned into fingering. Not that she had told these to anybody. There were some things she kept private from all but her closest friends. And now, they were roaring back into her head again as the phone kept buzzing against her crotch.

The vibrations, close enough to her panties that she moaned a little, made her dick start to twitch. It went from completely flaccid to a half-hard state, pushing against the waistband of her underwear and making the pink head emerge from her crotch line. It was a nice head of considerable thickness, showing its colors before the rest of her cock. Right now, Dia was able to hide it under her skirt, but if she got any harder, she might be in trouble.

Unable to deal with the annoying buzz any longer, Dia opened her phone and saw a text from Mari. Living at the Japanese branch of her father’s hotel, Mari was using her day off mostly to lounge around and have fun. She had texted Dia a short message. “Getting hard yet?” and attached to it a photo of her pulling aside her school uniform top, giving Dia a clear, well-lit, almost professionally photographed look down her cleavage. Dia pressed the photo, enlarging it to take up her phone’s entire screen.

Mari had a pretty big pair of breasts among the Aqours girls, and her nipples were the color of red wine. The tip stood erect, and it was clear that Mari had been playing with it to get it that hard. Dia responded with a LINE sticker, hoping that would get Mari to stop doing that, and returned to her work. Another few minutes passed, before Dia felt her phone buzzing again. It was another text from Mari.

Two photos were attached this time. Dia opened up the first one, and felt a sharp rise in her panties. She was in school, she wasn’t supposed to be looking at material like this, especially not in a position of authority. The first picture Mari had sent was a close up of her spreading her pussy. Dia could see a few strands of blonde pubic hair at the edges of the picture frame, and Mari’s fingers right below. There was no mosaic, no pixelation. Dia was getting a faceful of Mari’s pussy, a clear look at those pink folds dripping with love juice. Mari’s index finger was pushing against her clit, drawing attention to the pink nub.

Dia swiped across the photo, looking at the second one on offer. Mari must have gone to a lot of work to set this up. From the designs on the bed sheets, Dia knew it was Room 710, Mari’s personal suite in the hotel. The picture showed Mari’s butt taking up most of the frame, with Mari’s hands grabbing onto her cheeks and spreading them apart to expose her anus. Dia blushed, feeling the blood rushing to her erection. She closed out the photo, looking at the short text message Mari had sent below.

“I’m feeling lonely. Come see me when you’re done working.”

As she sorted through the rest of her paperwork, Dia saw her phone sitting on the side of her desk. She sent off a quick text to Ruby, telling her that she was going to be late this evening. Mari wanted her to come over, though she had no idea what for. Dia knew that if she scrolled up through her texts, she’d see those pictures again. They had burned themselves into her brain, the images of Mari’s lewd body tempting her. She heard the familiar ding of LINE alerting her to a new message, and thought it might be Ruby replying, or Chika asking another question about idols. It was Mari again.

It was another saucy text from Mari, this time with the message below reading “I want something more than this finger in me. #OneFingerSelfieChallenge” Mari was the kind of person who had not only heard about the challenge, but was doing it.

She was standing in front of the full body mirror in her hotel room, her green snakeskin-patterned panties down around her knees. Most of her face was hidden by the back of her smartphone in the shot. Holding her finger in front of the mirror, she conveniently blocked her nipples from view, while the non-reflected finger covered her pussy. A few strands of hair escaped her finger’s width, but Dia had a clear view of her naked body, with her navel being almost in the center of the frame. Dia tried to close it out, but her fingers refused to move. She kept staring at it, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Though Mari had already shown her everything, this picture that hid all the naughty bits was the sexiest one yet. Dia’s erection sprung through her panties, the shaft protruding above her waistline and making her skirt tent. She’d been busy with idol work and schoolwork lately, and Mari had played to her latent horniness in a way that had taken her off guard. Her throbbing erection was so prominent that she couldn’t hide it no matter how much she pushed her skirt down.

Locking the door behind her, Dia started on her way towards the Wyndham Grand Awashima, where Mari was waiting for her. Her erection had been tampered down to a half-chub by the time she got to the hotel. She was surprised when a clerk at the front desk asked her to come over for something. “Miss Dia?” asked the clerk, whose name was Usada, going by his tag. “You are here to visit Miss Mari. She requested that you put on these before arriving at her room.”

The clerk passed Dia a pair of yellow rabbit ears. Dia gave him a quizzical look, wondering where the rest of the bunny suit was. This was all Mari had requested. Dia headed to room 710, and saw that a “Do Not Disturb” sign had already been hung on the door. Mari opened the door, and sat down on her knees to greet Dia in the main hallway. She was wearing only the panties she had been wearing in the photos, with nothing else on her person. Before Dia arrived, she had been rubbing her slit with her fingers and feeling the sea breeze against her nipples.

“Welcome to Mari’s suite. Would you like a continental breakfast? A bubble bath? Or me?” asked Mari coyly.

“I thought I told you not to text me things like that when I’m doing work,” said Dia. “You know I can’t work effectively when I’m... horny...”

“But I was horny, too,” said Mari.

“Wrong! And wrong again!” said Dia. “I’m even hornier than you are.”

Dia dropped her skirt in the entryway, followed by her underwear and her shirt. Now her erect cock throbbed above Mari, the shadow of her phallus being cast against Mari’s forehead in the amber sunlight that flooded the room. It smelled stuffy after being trapped in Dia’s panties all day, and was glimmering with sweat and drops of precum. When fully erect, Dia had a sizable length and girth to her cock that satisfied Mari. She was as big as any cocks that Mari had seen overseas, and had a pair of balls, plump with semen, that looked quite tempting.

“Yet you came over to see me,” said Mari.

“Only if you apologize for interrupting my work by helping me with this hard-on,” said Dia. “You’re so wet that we can get started right away. I still have your foreplay showing on my phone.”

“Absolutely!” said Mari in English, taking Dia by surprise. Mari approached Dia’s cock from the underside, flicking out her tongue and licking Dia’s balls. She pushed Dia’s testicles against each other, teasing them with her warm tongue, before taking both of them into her mouth at the same time. She sucked on Dia’s balls happily, slurping as loud as possible. At the same time, she moved her index and middle fingers up Dia’s pussy, teasing her wet slit and making her cock throb. Dia’s cock beat against Mari’s forehead, making precum roll down Mari’s nose and onto her upper lip.

As she sucked on Dia’s balls, Mari had the musky scent of Dia’s dick go right up her nostrils. The smell was intoxicating. Mari’s nipples were hard and her clit was harder. She wanted Dia to stick it in her right now. After slurping at her balls for a little while longer, Dia let them slip out of her mouth, looking at the shimmering of her saliva she had put on top of them. “Shiny!” Mari said. “You’re so turned on, Dia! Let’s fuck each other silly!”

Dia moved Mari over to her bed. She was the only one who slept on it, and the sheets were slightly askew since she left making them to the hotel staff. Mari got on all fours on the bed, the springs bouncing beneath her, and pulled down her panties and tossed them onto the floor. Her dripping pink pussy, looking even more wet and warm than in the pictures, presented itself before Dia as Mari waved her butt back and forth on the bed. She slapped her cheeks, drawing Dia’s attention to her pussy.

Examining the room, Dia saw something on the bedside table. A pair of handcuffs with black and blue accents. They were called Houdini’s Iconic Cuffs, perfect for bedroom play. Dia grabbed them off the bed, placing them around Mari’s hands and asking her to lie down with her ass in the air. Mari didn’t think anyone would actually be using the handcuffs. As the range of motion in her hands became restricted, she bent over on the bed, presenting her ass to Dia like an animal in heat.

Dia’s cock bounced as she crawled onto the bed. She firmly gripped her hands around Mari’s plush butt cheeks, rubbing her glans against her dripping slit and thighs. Mari moaned, blushing, and looked at Dia with that same coy expression. Dia pushed her dick inside Mari with a single thrust, going balls-deep into the girl who had been teasing her libido all afternoon. Dia let out a loud moan, all of her pent-up libido releasing at once. Mari’s pussy was perfect for her. The way the folds hugged her shaft, the tight warmth and sticky wetness, she had missed being inside her like this.

“Wow!” Mari said. “Your dick feels even thicker than usual.”

“It’s because a certain someone was sexting me,” said Dia.

Her hips began to move. Dia pulled out of Mari, going back with a hard thrust. Mari was already bound by her wrists, and had always been a little kinky. Dia watched the part where she and Mari were connected, watching her dick be swallowed up by Mari’s eager pussy. At the end of her thrust, Mari’s butt cheeks jiggled a little, her breasts shaking from the force of Dia’s pumping. Dia started going harder, moving her hips until Mari was calling out so loud it could be heard from the hotel room hallway. As Mari’s breasts swayed, her hard nipples brushed against the bed sheets. The sensation spread up her body, a faint buzz of pleasure that made her pussy clench around Dia, and made her asshole twitch.

“You’re just as naughty as when we were first years,” said Dia.

“This isn’t nearly enough for me,” said Mari. “If you look under the pillow, you’ll find my anal vibrator.” The Ahe Kyun Vibe, or Akyunba for short, was Mari’s preferred brand of vibrator. It had a thick handle to keep it from falling into her ass, and a narrow wand in the middle that could easily slide up her ass with minimal lubing. Dia held it in her hands, the stern face of a student council president looking down into Mari’s eyes.

“You’re going to cum so hard,” said Dia. She turned the vibrator towards Mari’s butthole. Mari had already lubed it up before she arrived. Dia stuck the end into her ass, pushing it down until the wand was fully inside her. Dia clicked the button on the handle twice, turning it to its medium setting. The vibrator buzzed inside Mari’s ass, spreading down her body and through her bowels. Dia could feel it through Mari’s pussy on the other side. It was weaker from her pussy, but still felt incredibly good against her shaft.

“Feels like your phone, doesn’t it?” asked Mari. “I know you secretly like that feeling. Now go wild on my ass with this hyper vibration!”

Dia had a harder time moving. The feeling of the vibrator against her cock was too good, but she pushed into Mari’s pussy once again. The squishing noise of her pussy grew even louder, the wetness increasing as the vibration in her ass picked up. Mari cried out, her entire body going numb with a faint pleasure. She was sweating from every pore on her body, only being cooled by the sea breeze coming in through the open door in her room that overlooked the ocean.

“Yes! Yes!” Mari called out. “I love all of this so much! I’ve missed your dick, Dia!”

“Do you know how pent up I am?” asked Dia. “Every time I went back to my phone, your naughty pictures were the first thing I saw in my notifications. I can’t tell Ruby that I was going to your place to fuck you.”

“I know, but that’s what makes it fun,” said Mari. “This is so good, I’m gonna squirt!”

“Not yet,” said Dia. She kept humping Mari, her balls slapping against Mari’s thighs as the pace of her piston pumps grew even more furious. Dia leaned over, pressing her meager chest against Mari’s back. Her hard nipples dug into Mari’s skin, those tiny bumps making Mari squeal in delight. Dia reached around, groping Mari’s ample chest. She shook her breasts in her palms, before moving her fingers around and pinching Mari’s nipples. Rolling those tips around in her fingers, Mari’s pussy became even tighter and hotter around Dia.

The two of them were caught up in their trance of lovemaking, unaware of where one’s body ended and the other began. Their body heat melded together, with Dia’s hard thrusts and the constant buzzing of the anal vibrator ramping up. Dia knocked against the vibrator’s switch, turning its speed up to maximum. The loud buzzing nearly drowned out their cries, Mari moaning so lewdly that a flock of seagulls outside the hotel flew away from the balcony, surprised by the loud yelps.

Hugging Mari close, Dia came. Mari yelled out “Shiny!” as she climaxed. They were synchronized as perfectly as their singing. Dia’s dick, throbbing and hot, sprayed sticky ropes of cum into Mari’s pussy, filling her folds with hot spunk. It dripped out of Mari’s thighs, falling onto the bed sheets. At the same time, Mari came. A line of squirt shot out of her pussy, landing on Dia’s thighs and marking them with her scent. A few more squirts followed until Mari slumped onto the bed, tired and extremely happy. Dia pulled her softening dick out of Mari’s pussy, looking at the freshly dripping cum falling from her slit.

Mari’s body was still twitching. She was sweating all over, and her pussy kept cumming. Spurt after spurt of pusy juice squirted out, filling the bed with her scent. Dia hoped that the sheets would be cleaned again by the time they got back from dinner. Mari looked up at Dia, asking for one final reward after being dicked so hard. Dia went around to the side of the bed, a drop of cum hanging off her cockhead, and leaned in for a deep kiss with Mari. Their tongues met, making Dia twitch and Mari lightly cum once again. By now, it was night, and in the moonlight the two of them each thought the other only looked sexier.

The handcuffs had been taken off and the anal vibrator removed. Dia and Mari were taking a bath together before going to the hotel’s dining room for dinner. Dia sat on the edge of the bath, watching Mari lick her half-hard cock, cleaning off the mix of semen, love juice and sweat that had gathered on her dick. Mari’s slurping noises were still quite naughty. As she sucked, Dia patted Mari’s head, praising her for a good job.

“If you want to do these things, wait until I’m done with school,” said Dia.

“Aw, but that’s no fun,” said Mari. “Thanks for letting me give you some cleanup fellatio.”

“That feels good. You know how to use your tongue,” said Dia. “Why don’t you do it at my place next time? You’re not supposed to wear underwear under a kimono, so...”

“Sounds hot,” said Dia. “When are you thinking, tomorrow?”

“A little more time,” said Dia. “We do have a concert coming up. But after that.”

“Excellent!” said Mari. “I love your cock so much, Dia.”

“It’s because of the two of us that Uranohoshi is still standing,” said Dia. “Let’s keep that going for as long as possible.” Dia came once again, filling Mari’s mouth with her spooge. As it dripped down Mari’s chin, Mari swallowed all that she could. She was feeling horny again. Dia got the feeling that after dinner, the two of them weren’t going to get much sleep.


End file.
